This invention relates to rotational viscometers for measuring rheometric properties of a fluid. More particularly, this invention relates to a microprocessor controlled rotational type viscometer for automatically and accurately obtaining the steady state shear stress of a fluid at various preselected shear rates.
Properties of fluids, such as the shear stress, shear strength, yield stress, plastic viscosity, etc., are important in many different industries. For example, viscometers are widely used in the drilling industry to measure these properties of drilling fluids that are used to drill oil and gas wells. Information obtained with viscometers is important in controlling the effectiveness of the drilling fluid in, (1) removal of cuttings from the bottom of the hole and carrying them to the surface, (2) holding the cuttings and weight material in suspension when circulation is interrupted, (3) releasing the cuttings and any entrained gases at the surface, (4) transmission of hydraulic horsepower to the drill bit, (5) minimizing annular pressure drops so as to avoid fracturing and the resulting loss of circulation in the uncased hole, (6) maximizing bore hole stability by controlling erosional effects on the well bore while circulating, and (7) reducing to a minimum any adverse effects upon the formation adjacent to the bore hole.
Direct-indicating concentric cylinder rotational viscometers powered by means of an electric motor or hand crank have found wide acceptance in the petroleum industry as an acceptable approach to measuring the viscocity of drilling fluid. In such a viscometer, the drilling mud is contained in the annular space between two cylinders. The outer cylinder or rotor sleeve is driven at a constant rotational velocity or shear rate. Located within the outer cylinder is an inner cylinder. The rotation of the outer cylinder in the mud produces a torque on the inner cylinder. A torsion spring restrains rotational movement of the inner cylinder. A dial scale is attached to the inner cylinder, and with rotation of the inner cylinder, indicates on a fixed pointer the angular displacement of the inner cylinder. The torque produced on the inner cylinder by rotation of the outer cylinder rotates the inner cylinder until the torque on the torsional spring is counter balancing the torque exerted by the fluid. At this point, a reading of the viscosity of the fluid may be taken.
However, direct-indicating rotational viscometers suffer from several problems. Primarily, a high degree of accuracy in shear stress readings is difficult to attain when reading from a scale. Fluctuations in the meter scale about an average position occur as a result of changing physical properties of the fluid and the presence of solid particles in the fluid as the outer cylinder is rotated. As a result, the operator reading the scale must interpolate the average position of the scale. The API recommendation Standard Procedure for Testing Drilling Fluids (APIRP 13B, 7th Edition, April 1978) suggest a that before reading the shear stress at a given shear rate, the dial reading should be allowed to come to a "steady value." Heretofore, rotational viscometers had to depend upon the operator's subjective determination of when a "steady value" has been attained. However, a slow drift in the steady dial reading may occur even with relatively stable readings on the dial, i.e. there are relatively small fluctuations in the dial's position. This drift can be brought about by gradual change in the structure of the fluid. As a result, a quantitative determination of when a steady value or steady state condition of the fluid had been reached is difficult to attain in these prior-art-viscometers.
A further problem in direct-indicating rotational viscometers is the inability of the outer cylinder to change speeds quickly, and at the same time, be capable of maintaining accurate selected shear rate speeds. One such prior-art means for maintaining an accurate shear rate speed in a rotational viscometer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,225. A phase locked loop (PLL) motor speed control circuit is shown for controlling the shear rate speed of the rotated outer cylinder. Attached to the motor shaft is a high inertia flywheel which functions to dampen out speed variations of the motor at the selected shear rates. Unfortunately, the inertia of the flywheel does not permit a rapid change in the motor speed as the shear rate is changed.
This inability to rapidly change speed becomes especially significant when the viscometer is measuring the "Gel" strength of the fluid. As recommended at Page 6 of the API bulletin identified above, when measuring "Gel" strength, the fluid is mixed at high speed for 10 seconds, stopped for 10 seconds and then run at 3 RPM. The maximum reading is recorded and process of mixing, stopping and running at a low RPM is repeated. For this procedure, it is implied that following the mixing step, the outer cylinder is immediately stopped to allow the fluid to reform. This would not be possible with a motor speed control system utilizing a flywheel to attain high accuracy shear rate control. The inertia of the flywheel requires a significant amount of time for the rotating outer cylinder to come to a stop.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a rotating type viscometer in which the shear rate speeds can be controlled to a high degree of accuracy, but at the same time, permit rapid changes in the rotation of the outer cylinder. It would also be advantageous to provide a viscometer that could determine quantitatively the steady state condition of the shear stress at each selected shear rate to achieve a high degree of accuracy in shear rate measurements. It would also be advantageous to provide a viscometer that could automatically and accurately measure the shear stress of a fluid at each of a pre-selected number of shear rates to obtain data values which will permit the piece-wise linear approximation to the shear stress profile of the fluid, particularly in the region of actual shear rate conditions encountered in the annulus of a well bore.